Episode 13 Angel
This is the second Episode of Season Three, and the thirteenth Episode overall. Previous Episode: Episode 12 Nightmare Next Episode: Episode 14 Father Plot Silas checks into a hotel, and sees Gabe, Gabe tells him he has a new way of revenge for him. Silas turns him down and Gabe throws him through a window. Gabe arrives at the Doyle home and meets with Max, Amelia and Felix, he tells them who he is and Felix recognizes him from the war, as he was one of the top soldiers. Gabe tells them the light is here, in someone, and is coming to start the war as well. Amelia tells him she thought if they trapped the darkness it would be over, but Gabe tells them they still face the apocalypse. Tanner meets with Logan, Claudia and Audrey, eh tells them he wants to propose to Tia and wants advice on the best way to. Lilith finds Freya and they fight, Freya endangers a school bus of kids and Lilith for the first time saves the kids and lets Freya get away. Tia comes home and finds Fox standing in her house, she shouts at him and he teleports away. Gabe and Amelia take a walk on campus and he tells her The Light is stronger then the darkness, and its possessed someone and won' stop. She tells him she is strong and she will fight it, he says he is glad to hear that. She asks about her mother, and he tells her Claire was radiant, and beautiful and her fate was unfair. Claudia, Audrey and Logan all tell Tanner the best way is in front of the crew, but at a good moment, not a bad one. Lilith finds Silas laying on the ground behind his hotel, dying from a wound to the gut. She teleports him away. Tia arrives at the Doyle House and tells Max and Felix she saw what seemed to be an angel in her house, Just then Fox and Leo teleport inside. At first Max and Tia attack the angels but they easily defend themselves, and Felix tells them to stop. Fox and Leo tell Amelia they are part of the angel rebellion, most angels realized they would not survive the end, and decided to rebel against the light and fight for life. Gabe tells Amelia he has been an outcast from the angels and the light since he met Claire and fell for her, he had no idea he was part of the plan to make her the vessel. Amelia asks who set up the plan, he says it was Alistar mostly, he actually loved Claire. Max and Felix talk with Tia, Leo and Fox, they ask where Amelia is and Max says with Gabe, and Fox and Leo become alarmed, they say Gabe is the main minion of the light, he is against them. Max, Felix, Leo and Fox teleport away. Just then Lilith teleports in the house with a hurt Silas, Tia looks at him and says she can help wit the pain but he needs a hospital. Lilith teleports away. Lilith teleports to Tanner, Claudia, Audrey and Logan and tells them there is trouble. Max, Felix, Leo and Fox arrive on campus where Amelia and Gabe are, and Max tells Gabe to get away from Amelia. Just then he grabs her and teleports away. Starring Max Doyle Amelia Doyle Claudia De Luca Tia Gomez Logan Mcree Audrey De Luca Lilith Freya Silas Marrow Tanner Ice Felix Gabe Fox Leo Category:Episodes Category:Season Three